


Damian's Day Off

by Onyxim



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Based on a show I watched, Childhood Trauma, Humor, M/M, Naive Damian, Poor Damian, This has probably happened to everyone at one point in their childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxim/pseuds/Onyxim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian is trapped in Bruce's room at an inopportune time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damian's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I was too lazy to put the italics, so I used asterisks.

Damian sifted through his fathers's dresser, scowling when his hands came up with nothing but socks. He growled and tried to rearrange the folded clothes as they were before he disturbed them and closed the drawer. 

"Damn," he hissed. "Where did he hide it?" 

Damian tried the next drawer. And the next one. And the next three after that.

He still couldn't find his phone. 

The alien thought it would be amusing to confiscate his phone after an incident at school (long story short, the kid was taken to the nurse with a broken nose and a cracked rib) and a few other technologies he had come to use on a daily basis. But Damian's phone was his number one priority. He was ashamed to say that he had become addicted to Candy Crush and text messaging.

But where else would the alien put it? Jason told him parents usually kept their kids' things in their bedrooms, but he's still yet to find it.

Damian opened up the last drawer in the room, the one on his father's side of the bed, in the nightstand, and found an array of foil-covered packages. He lifted one up and examined it closely. It had the outline of a circle in it. "Durex", it read. He set it down and picked up something else. A squeezable bottle that said, "Durex Play: Warming" on it. He frowned at it. For what possible reason would Father need lubricant right next to the bed? 

He was about to leave the room when the doorknob jiggled, and there were voices outside. Swiftly, Damian dropped down to the ground and rolled under the bed and waited.

The door opened with a loud creak--that's probably what the lubricant was for--and he heard his father. "Clark, stop worrying, the kids aren't supposed to be home for another hour." His father must've pulled him to the front of the bed and they both sat down. The mattress dipped downward.

Damian could almost see the ali--Clark fidgeting nervously, but he could only see their shoes and halfway up their calves from under the bed. "I know, but I could have sworn I heard someone else's heartbeat earlier--" 

"It was probably Alfred."

"Isn't Damian suspended?" 

"He's got in-school suspension. He won't be home for a while, either."

Damian had snuck out of school. He'd be damned if he had to sit in a single room for the remainder of the school day. 

His father inched closer to the alien, their legs now intertwined.

"But Bruce--" 

"Just shut up and kiss me." 

And that's what Clark must have did, because it got uncomfortably silent (for Damian, anyway) with the occasional smacking sound and someone's breathy sighs.

At this point, Damian had gone still as a rock, his eyes wide. He did not want to hear them--what was that term Grayson always used--"making out"! 

The feet disappeared from his view, which scared him a little, because they must be laying down now, and he heard what could only be described as a moan. 

From his father! 

Damian tried to shrink in on himself as his heart sped up. He should not be *hearing* this. . .this. . .

Two pairs of shoes and pants fell to the carpet with a thud. Damian's eyes couldn't get any wider. Now what were they doing that they had to take their clothes off-- 

Oh. 

*Oh.* 

He had this talk with Mother, a long time ago. The "birds and the bees", she called it. Being the young child he was, he merely brushed it off as another weird practice of adults, like drinking or smoking (Grandfather did both, but on rare occasions). 

But *this.* 

A shirt fell to the floor and there was another moan a few seconds later, louder than the last. It echoed around the room and throughout Damian's mind. There was a wet sound, like the way Grayson would obscenely consume a lollipop in front of Todd sometimes.

He had to get out of there. 

He moved himself to the right and tried to scoot out from under the bed on his forearms, but as soon as his head was halfway out from under the bed an arm reached over and opened the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out one of those packaged circles and the lubricant.

*Why does he need. . .* Damian's thought trailed off because the package was ripped open, its contents taken out while the wrapper was discarded on the floor. He stared at it, trying to block out the sounds Father was making because of whatever Clark had started doing.

"Clark, please," came the desperate plea; his father was *begging!* 

"Is this what you want?" came the husky reply. Damian was taken aback. Who knew the alien possessed a dominant bone in his body? 

There was a squelching noise and a groan of relief. From which man, he couldn't tell. 

"Yes, please, *please!"* 

"That's it, let me in. . ."

Slowly, the bed started rocking. The mattress pressed into his head every few seconds. He clapped his hands over his ears because his father's voice was loud and pleading and borderline *pained*--what was that damned alien doing to him?! 

"Ah, haaah, uhn!" 

Damian clapped his hands over his ears. 

The headboard started thudding against the wall. He heard Clark whispering things in his father's ear and his father responding with his own unintelligible words, the words "come" and "coming" escaping his mouth every so often. 

"Clark, fuck, oh God, more. . ."

This was a nightmare.

And if Grayson ever found out, he'd never let him live it down.

Damian squeezed his eyes shut. The headboard-banging and the bed shaking went on for ten more uninterrupted minutes.

His father screamed a string of obscenities he'd never heard come out of his father's mouth in a span of ten seconds, Clark groaning loudly along with him, and the room fell silent, with the exception of panting breaths and the occasional kissing sound. 

Damian's heart thudded loudly, and he hoped the Kryptonian ears wouldn't hear it. The breaths eventually evened out and fell into a slumber. 

Damian, frozen in place for a few minutes, eventually gathered himself and slipped from under the bed. The presence of the two bodies, naked and sweaty behind him as he stood up from the floor made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He quietly padded across the room and turned the doorknob, pulled the door open, and exited.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Dami :c


End file.
